Silver Snow Romance
by SuperGravyMan
Summary: Two teens, two adults, and two animals stuck in a blizzard. Is snow the only thing in the air or will love join it? Alex/Mitchie F/F warning


**Hey everybody! So we recently had a huge blizzard up where I live, and a lotta stuff happened, so I decided to make a story out of it. This is my first try at writing any kind of romance and I don't really have much experience with this kind, being a guy and all, but I've read a lot here and wanted to give something back. So here it is. The title is from Good Charlotte's "Silver Screen Romance" and the song used is their "Alive". I'll stop talking now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these people. Some of these events did happen, some I made up. They happened to a different group of people, but I switched it for story reasons. Anyway, what I'm saying is, if you recognize it, I don't own it. Clear?  
**

**Silver Snow Romance**

Hey everybody. My name is Mitchie Torres. I'm a girl, a high school senior who's on the golf and quiz bowl teams. I live with my mom in Michigan. The day was January 31st. That was when a blizzard caused the greatest day of my life. How, you ask? This is my story. I decided to write it in this book so others could enjoy it and I'd never forget.

"This is not gonna end well." I said to myself as I walked quickly along the road. It was a Tuesday after school and a huge blizzard was predicted to hit the area that night. Despite being a high school senior, I don't have my driver's license yet. I know, I know, everybody's like, why not? It's fun. I just don't enjoy it at all. However, we only live a mile north of town, and I've kinda made a personal pledge not to ride the bus home this year, so I'm walking. Everybody really thinks I'm crazy now, right? Well it worked out pretty nicely, looking back on it all now.

Behind me, I heard a car coming. I moved to the side of the road, like always, but this time they stopped. The window rolled down, and I walked over to lean against the truck.

"You want a ride?" a voice asked. Oh god. It's a good thing I leaned on the truck, or I wouldn't be standing. The voice belonged to Alex Russo. I think she's incredibly beautiful, if a bit quirky. We have that quirkiness in common though, so it's cool. She's tall and lean, with shoulder length black hair. She's one of the most popular girls in my grade. I mean it too. Student council president, pom team captain, on the quiz bowl, golf, and cross country teams. That's the only time I even get to see her, at practices. We don't have a single class together. I've been trying to impress her, always being the funny one I am, but it's been difficult with such limited time. We talk a bit sometimes, but definitely not as much as I'd like. But there's no way she could like me the way I like her, so what does it really matter? Anyway, here she is, just offering a ride home.

"That'd be great, thanks," I said, climbing in, "It's just to the right up here." And we almost made it, too. Her truck ended up getting stuck in the snow that had already fallen only about twenty yards from my driveway. I decided to wait with her while she called her parents.

"Really, mom?" She whined into the device, "All right then. Hmmph." She hung up and turned to me. "My mom's stuck at work until they can get somebody else in there. Some kinda hospital blizzard code or some stupid thing."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that," I mentioned, "My mom works at the hospital in town. Well, if you're stuck here, would you wanna come wait in the house where it's warm?"

She agreed, and I mean, who wouldn't have, cold truck or warm house to wait out a blizzard? Easy choice. Anyway, we got inside and I put my stuff away and called my mom. Turned out she was bringing home a friend who lived too far away to make it home, and we were gonna be watching her boyfriend Craig's puppy, Bella. He's a prison guard, and if he got stuck at work, he didn't wanna make her have to suffer for it.

Later on my mom got home with a couple of movies to watch the next day and her friend Taylor. We'd already seen our school was canceled, so that wasn't gonna be a problem. Pretty much everything was closed. I turned on the news when the closings were at the county right after ours, and it took a good forty-five minutes to scroll back around. Insane, even for winter in Michigan. The weatherman was saying this was looking like our worst blizzard in twenty-some years. Up to seventeen inches in one day.

We watched TV for an hour, me sneaking little glances at Alex, until it was decided it was about bedtime. We decided that Taylor would get the couch downstairs and Alex could have the guest room bed. We all fell asleep uneventfully.

In the morning, I saw that my mom's decision to park outside the garage had been an incredibly good one, because it seemed that all the snow we'd gotten had formed a wall in front of the house. Me being the youngest that lived there, it was my job to go make a path to the truck. I got right on that after a great breakfast. My mom was an amazing cook, but her experience as a caterer had never really worn off, so she always cooked twice as much as we needed to have leftovers. This time it was perfect though. We had eggs, bacon, _which is the all time best food ever_, hash browns, and a bagel each. Yeah, I told you it was too much for just the two of us.

Where was I? Oh, right, on my way to shovel. I got my pajama pants on with my jeans over them, threw on a t-shirt, sweatshirt, my insanely big coat my mom's friend gave me, two pairs of gloves and a hat and I was good to go. Yes, I did need all the clothes, it was impossibly windy outside. I opened the door, and my black and white cat Bruce ran in. First, yes I named my cat Bruce, he's named after the guy we got him from because I thought it was funny and unique. Second, when I turned around to get him, I could swear I saw Alex watching me. She turned away to stop Bella from pouncing on him though, and I couldn't really tell as her attention remained on the playing animals and she didn't look back. Since there was nothing more to do, I turned and left.

After shoveling, I came back. Where else would I go? Anyway, Bella was playing with Bruce, like she always did. She was a big puppy dog, but she'd hop around him, then try to sneak up and lick him. He didn't mind for a while, but always ended up swatting her away. It's always funny to watch.

We decided to watch one of the movies my mom'd brought home, Dinner For Schmucks. We ended up sitting with Taylor on the chair in the corner, Alex on the love seat, my mom, Bella, and me holding Bruce all somehow fitting on the couch. Only a few minutes in, though, Taylor was hungry. She and my mom left to go get some snacks in town and check out the roads. I didn't find out until they got back, but they apparently got stuck at the end of our road for about an hour until one of Taylor's sons, Nick, came and plowed them out.

While they were waiting, Alex and I were watching the movie. Well, she watched it. About half way through, I decided it wasn't so much funny as insanely stupid and spent the rest of the movie watching her. Apparently the ending was kinda cool though, since she looked like she enjoyed it.

Later, they got back and we went to help carry the snacks inside. I followed Alex inside with a bag containing a two liter bottle of Faygo. As soon as I got in, the bottle slipped out of the bag. It hit the ground and just exploded. There was pop all over the kitchen, and all over Alex.

"Oh man, I am so sorry. I mean I didn't know it was dropping and I'd never drop it on purpose and now it's all over you and you can borrow some clothes if you need to, I just-"

"Hey, it's okay Mitch," she spoke softly, coming to stroke my hand as she stopped my rant, "just let me borrow some dry clothes and it's all fine. I know you didn't mean to drop it."

After staring at her for a few seconds I managed to shake myself out of my little trance and agree. We headed upstairs and I showed her my drawers. Dresser drawers, perverts, she wanted new clothes, not me. _Which still sucked, by the way._ Getting back to it, I left so she could change. In a while, I still hadn't heard anything. I decided I should make sure she was finding everything alright.

I poked my head in and asked "Finding everything alri- whoa." My eyes opened and I saw her, still in her amazing pink and black striped underwear.

"You OK? You kinda fainted." she asked, seeming concerned.

"Yeah, I just, I mean, I'm really sorry for barging in like that. I was just wondering if you were finding everything OK." I mumbled.

"I'm doing fine," she said, "You know," she moved closer, making my breath catch in my throat as I watched her deep blue eyes, "I've seen you watching me since I got here, and I can't help but wonder why you haven't done anything yet." She finished, giving me a look that almost made me faint again.

"I, you, I mean, wait... what?" I stuttered. I had no chance to say more as, incredibly, she kissed me. I mean, she KISSED me! Her soft lips moved against mine for several seconds before I felt her tongue along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and, good lord, I had to sit down when our tongues collided. Best feeling of my life, bar none.

We pulled apart after several seconds and I managed to get out a simple question, but one so emotionally heavy to me it felt like an anvil was lifted. "Will you... be my girlfriend?" I inquired hopefully.

"I'd love to." She responded, kissing me for another few seconds.

In the background I heard the radio's volume turn up as my mom and Taylor were apparently playing one of my new CDs, Cardiology by Good Charlotte. I recognized the song as "Alive" and started singing softly to her. "_I visualize the first time we're together; I close my eyes and for a moment all I see is you; Turn off the lights, don't look outside, the world's gone crazy; But it's perfect here with you; I've never felt so alive, like I feel right now in this moment..._" And I did, too. The song fit impeccably. Despite the world going crazy with the blizzard outside, I'd never felt happier than I was with her.

The blizzard ended and we went back to school. Nobody really seemed to care that we were suddenly together, or they just didn't want to insult her. She could throw down when she needed to. Three months later, around Memorial Day weekend, our quiz bowl team got to take a trip all the way down to Atlanta, Georgia for nationals. That was amazing. Alex went, even though she doesn't play all that much. I was the third leading scorer that year with her as my personal cheerleader though. After our last match, where we lost in the tournament semifinals, I got the coach to let me take Alex down to the hotel restaurant.

First I bought us both dinner. Then, after some small talk, I launched into what I'd been wanting to say, "Alex, three months ago I would never have thought we'd be here. But since that blizzard brought us together I feel like we've really gotten closer and you've been so supportive and caring and, I love you Alex."

Her smile grew bigger than I'd ever seen it and she leaned across the table to kiss me. After a few seconds she pulled away, _we were in public, it's not like we were gonna do it...mmmm...focus Mitchie! _Then she softly responded, "I love you too, Mitch."

_Five years later..._

I closed my book and looked up as I heard Alex come in. "Whatcha doin' Mitch?" she questioned.

"Just writing down the greatest love story ever to make sure I never forget it." I responded, and she gave me a hug so hard I could hardly breathe.

"Aww, you're so sweet Mitch. How did I ever get lucky enough to find you?" she asked this question to no one in particular, then continued on her way towards what I assumed was the bathroom.

_Trust me Alex, _I thought as I stared after her, _I'm the lucky one. If I would've gone to a casino that day, I coulda won at least ten thousand dollars with that kinda luck. But I wouldn't trade this for any amount of money._

**So there it is. Review if you wanna, I'd love to hear what you thought of it!**_  
_


End file.
